


Royals - Part III

by Kit_Kat21



Series: Royals [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat21/pseuds/Kit_Kat21
Summary: Without answering, Jon instead leaned closer to her.“Don’t you dare,” Sansa laughed, turning her head away from his. “I just fixed my lipstick and I just got the rest of it off your face.”





	Royals - Part III

…

“Which one is this again?” Jon asked as the town car began to slow down and through the tinted windows, he could see the flash of all of the cameras. 

“House of Hornwood Wellness Medical Clinic,” Sansa reminded him as she straightened the black tie he wore that evening and made sure there was no lingering lipstick on his lips. She had told him – repeatedly – not to kiss her, but as usual, he hadn’t listened. 

She pulled the mirror from her purse in the door of the car to reapply.

“House Hornwood, brown and orange. Sigil of a bull moose. Righteous in Wrath,” Jon was reciting to himself over and over as he straightened the cuffs of his jacket. 

He didn’t need to actually learn any of it. He already knew it. He knew all of the Houses in the North as well as their House mottos and their House sigils. When he had been crowned, he made sure that it was the first thing he learned, wanting to know every House which served him in his realm. 

But no matter how many ribbon cutting ceremonies exactly just like this he and Sansa attended, there was always a bit of nerves that he was never able to shake. Sansa already knew that when they stepped from their car, he would clutch her hand and not let it go until he had to cut the ribbon, but even once they were inside in the party that would follow, he would be sure to stay close to her as well. 

He had told her more than once that she kept him calm and he didn’t have the mind for politics that she had. Sansa didn’t believe that – he was so much better at ruling the North than he would ever admit to himself – but she was always touched that he seemed to think that of her. Not all Lords thought their Ladies were as important. 

“Your Majesties? We’re here,” their driver announced and the town car began to slow down, pulling to a stop at the curb.

The flash of lights on the other side of the window were nearly blinding even through the tint and Jon took a deep breath and then another. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to this and he knew that he wished he didn’t have to. But he didn’t have a choice. 

He thought of his Uncle Ned and Robb and those before him who were no longer here to rule and get their pictures taken. He would bear the cameras and never complain about them past his own silent mind.

“Are you ready?” Sansa asked, breaking through his thoughts. 

He turned his head away from the window to look at her. She took his breath away – her dress made just for her in colors of brown and orange for House Hornwood and fitting her body perfectly. Her long red hair was down, certain locks twisted back in intricate braids. 

Without answering, Jon instead leaned closer to her. 

“Don’t you dare,” Sansa laughed, turning her head away from his. “I just fixed my lipstick and I just got the rest of it off your face.”

Jon smiled, knowing that she was right, and he took her hand, kissing it instead. 

“House Hornwood, brown and orange. Sigil of a bull moose. Righteous in Wrath,” he whispered one more time and Sansa leaned in, kissing his head, behind his ear so it was in his hair and if there was lipstick, no one would see. 

He opened the door and was immediately blinded with the flashes of cameras. Jon stood for a moment and gave a smile before turning back towards the car and holding out his hand. He gripped Sansa’s and helped her from the car, the flashes somehow growing brighter, all wanting their pictures of the King and Queen together. Sansa made sure her dress had fallen all the way down and she wasn’t flashing anyone anything. 

As expected, Jon did not let go of her hand once and in fact, his grip on it only got tighter the more the walked down the red carpet and the camera flashes didn’t stop. 

“Your Majesty, how do you feel about your aunt’s pregnancy?”

“Queen Sansa, are you and the King going to be having a baby of your own?”

“Your Majesty, will you address the rumors of House Bolton and House Reed showing such signs of solidarity in public?”

“Queen Sansa, who are you wearing tonight?”

“Queen Sansa, will you be hosting your annual Winterfell Charity Ball this year?”

“Your Majesty, will you and the Queen be going to King’s Landing to see your aunt?”

“Your Majesty, how is Ghost after his surgery?”

That was one question that Jon actually took the time to answer. 

He and Sansa stopped in front of the reporter who had asked it and Sansa smiled at the reporter, leaning into Jon’s side as Jon slid his arm around Sansa, holding her close. 

“Thank you for asking,” Jon said sincerely. “He’s doing well. We’re doing our best to get him to take it easy, but that’s a bit easier said than done with direwolves.” 

Sansa leaned in a little closer to the reporter. “I’ve been sneaking him little bits of extra lamb at mealtimes, but don’t tell the King,” she said with a smile teasing her face. 

The reporter grinned at that as he wrote that down in his notepad. 

“Very sneaky of you, My Lady,” Jon said to her, squeezing his arm, and when he leaned into her, giving her a kiss on the lips, the camera flashes seemed to explode. 

“Lord Hornwood!” Shouts began to ring out and both Jon and Sansa turned to look. 

“Daryn Hornwood,” Sansa quickly whispered into Jon’s ear when she saw that it was not Lord Hayls Hornwood and was instead his son, Daryn. "Was a very close alliance to Robb. Served as part of his personal guard for a time.”

Jon gave a nod. “I remember.”

And that was all he needed to hear – that Robb had liked this man. Jon did not know him that well, personally, but that alone made him a valuable ally for him as he had been for his cousin. 

Jon stepped forward and he and Daryn met halfway, the reporters shouting their questions and the cameras flashing as the two shook hands. Sansa came up a moment later and Daryn bowed to her before Sansa stepped forward with a smile and kissed him on his cheek. 

“Your Majesty, you look beautiful tonight,” Daryn told her. 

“Thank you,” Sansa smiled graciously. “Hopefully, not too beautiful though. The last thing I want to look tonight is glowing. The reporters will never stop their pregnancy questions if I look like I am.”

“Is that why your dress is so form fitting tonight?” Jon asked with a slight frown and Daryn did his best to not laugh. 

Sansa just smiled at her husband and did her best to not roll her eyes at him in front of the cameras. 

…


End file.
